1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape cartridge in which a tape-like recording medium is housed in a case, and a recording/reproducing apparatus for recording/reproducing information with respect to the tape cartridge.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional tape cartridge is provided with a reel around which tape is wound inside the tape cartridge. When the tape cartridge is loaded to a drive (recording/reproducing apparatus), a reel gear formed in the reel is engaged to a driving gear of a drive shaft of the drive, and the reel is raised a prescribed amount and thus moved to a position along the drive system. Accordingly, the reel is housed in a case in a state such that the reel can rotate and can move vertically.
In such conventional tape cartridges, in order to reduce the damage caused to the tape due to being dropped or the like, configurations have been adopted such as (1) forming the case in which the reel is housed using impact-resistant material, (2) making the housing case for housing the tape cartridge elastically deformable, or (3) providing a convex portion inside the housing case that prevents positional displacement in the radial direction of the reel (for example, see JP H9-95381A).
One reason for damage to the tape is wobbling of the reel. As stated above, the reel is housed in the case such that the reel can rotate and can move vertically, and is often supported by the force of a spring. Accordingly, when an impact due to being dropped or the like is applied, the reel wobbles much inside the case and collides with the inner wall of the case or the like, for example, and the reel may deform or the like, causing tape crimps or the like.
The present invention provides a tape cartridge in which wobbling of the reel when the tape cartridge is not loaded in a drive is prevented, and in which an impact applied to the reel is mitigated, and also provides a recording/reproducing apparatus that can record information to tape of the tape cartridge and can reproduce information recorded to the tape.